


Her Memory of Me

by florrieflorrie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's homestuck what did you expect, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florrieflorrie/pseuds/florrieflorrie
Summary: DAVESPRITE: do you remember me?Minific dialogue ramblings. Informally part of a larger idea.





	Her Memory of Me

DAVESPRITE: yeah  
DAVESPRITE: ...  
DAVESPRITE: so  
DAVESPRITE: when you god-tier you merge with your dream self right  
JADE: yeah?  
DAVESPRITE: well  
DAVESPRITE: normally your dream self is still just you right  
DAVESPRITE: so its like no big deal, youre just taking two bodies that hold the same person and making out a single one of them  
DAVESPRITE: uh shit  
DAVESPRITE: you know what i mean  
JADE: mmmmhm, yeah  
DAVESPRITE: k  
DAVESPRITE: thing is  
DAVESPRITE: isnt it kinda different for you  
JADE: huh?  
DAVESPRITE: well you turned your dream self  
DAVESPRITE: its corpse i mean  
DAVESPRITE: into a sprite  
DAVESPRITE: jadesprite  
JADE: yes thats her name  
DAVESPRITE: right  
DAVESPRITE: i guess  
DAVESPRITE: she kinda became a person herself  
JADE: ...  
DAVESPRITE: uh  
DAVESPRITE: so  
DAVESPRITE: does she exist inside you or what  
JADE: or what?  
JADE: i dunno, dave  
JADE: sprite  
JADE: jadesprite isnt really part of me  
JADE: i kinda remember some of what being dead was like for her  
JADE: she had a bunch of friends i guess  
JADE: but  
JADE: i dont remember well  
JADE: and shes not talking inside my head or anything  
DAVESPRITE: sure ok  
DAVESPRITE: ...  
JADE: im not sure davesprite  
JADE: i think shes dead  
DAVESPRITE: yeah  
DAVESPRITE: sure  
DAVESPRITE: you got it  
JADE: im sorry...  
JADE: i think she might be back with her friends though?  
JADE: in dream bubbles or something  
JADE: i  
JADE: dont really like thinking about her  
JADE: but i guess im glad if shes happy  
JADE: good for her  
DAVESPRITE: yeah that makes sense  
DAVESPRITE: good for her  
DAVESPRITE: ...  
DAVESPRITE: do...  
JADE: hm?  
DAVESPRITE: do you remember me?  
JADE: what?  
JADE: of course i do davesprite  
JADE: youre right here!  
JADE: poor john  
JADE: i remember he was a bit confused by there being two daves  
JADE: but im really glad you saved him from that trolls plans!  
DAVESPRITE: no no  
DAVESPRITE: i mean yeah no problem but  
DAVESPRITE: im talkin about  
DAVESPRITE: me  
DAVESPRITE: uh  
DAVESPRITE: i mean jadesprites memory of me  
JADE: ...  
JADE: davesprite?  
DAVESPRITE: sup  
JADE: did you...  
JADE: nevermind  
DAVESPRITE: huh  
DAVESPRITE: did i what  
JADE: grr  
JADE: bleh whatever  
JADE: did you like jadesprite?  
DAVESPRITE: wh  
DAVESPRITE: ...  
DAVESPRITE: i mean  
DAVESPRITE: thats not what i asked  
JADE: no dummy its what i did  
JADE: well?  
DAVESPRITE: i mean  
DAVESPRITE: jade cmon  
DAVESPRITE: i guess  
DAVESPRITE: i dunno  
JADE: ...  
DAVESPRITE: seriously i mean  
JADE: ugh  
JADE: no im sorry  
JADE: i dont want to push you  
DAVESPRITE: yeah  
DAVESPRITE: ...  
DAVESPRITE: dont worry about it  
DAVESPRITE: i guess  
DAVESPRITE: jadesprite reminded me a bit of the jade from my timeline  
DAVESPRITE: idk why i mean its not like they were that similar  
DAVESPRITE: but  
DAVESPRITE: you know about that jade right  
JADE: umm  
JADE: im sorry i mightve forgotten  
DAVESPRITE: thats ok  
DAVESPRITE: we couldnt get her into the medium on time  
DAVESPRITE: she got killed by the meteor that basically evaporated the oceans plus everything else  
JADE: oh gosh!  
JADE: im sorry  
DAVESPRITE: yeah  
DAVESPRITE: thanks  
DAVESPRITE: it was a doomed timeline so i guess it was kinda inevitable  
DAVESPRITE: just one more tick off the list of everyone yet to die  
DAVESPRITE: or whatever  
DAVESPRITE: timeline bullshit sucks  
JADE: yeah  
JADE: i guess you would know!  
DAVESPRITE: yep  
DAVESPRITE: it was a few months before i rewound to the alpha timeline  
DAVESPRITE: i know mechanically speaking jadesprite and the doomed jade from my timeline arent the same thing at all  
DAVESPRITE: but  
DAVESPRITE: ...  
DAVESPRITE: i dunno  
DAVESPRITE: she reminded me of her  
JADE: mhm...  
JADE: well  
JADE: i guess you and her were both ripped out of your own worlds  
JADE: shed spent a lot of time in those dream bubbles  
JADE: i mean time doesnt really make sense in the afterlife obviously  
JADE: but she had friends there  
JADE: and i guess  
JADE: um  
JADE: they all got taken away from her when she was pulled back into our world by turning into a sprite  
JADE: when i turned her into a sprite  
DAVESPRITE: yeah i guess  
DAVESPRITE: we both kinda got screwed with by game mechanics  
DAVESPRITE: story of our lives  
JADE: heh  
JADE: yep  
JADE: but yeah im sorry  
DAVESPRITE: thanks  
DAVESPRITE: its no big deal i guess  
DAVESPRITE: ...  
JADE: ...  
JADE: i dont remember them well  
DAVESPRITE: huh  
DAVESPRITE: oh  
JADE: most of her memories are really vague in my mind  
JADE: i can hardly remember any details  
JADE: kinda like.. heh.. a dream  
JADE: but...  
JADE: i think she liked being around you, davesprite  
JADE: gosh knows i certainly wasnt a joy for her  
JADE: and  
JADE: i think you helped her find some purpose  
JADE: that was really nice of you!  
DAVESPRITE: ...  
DAVESPRITE: i  
DAVESPRITE: i guess so  
DAVESPRITE: thank you  
DAVESPRITE: jade  
JADE: :)

**Author's Note:**

> There's another small piece tied to this that I'll share later!


End file.
